User talk:Serdox
Page Deletion Please stop adding to the GTA 5 Theme Song - Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake page as I've added it to "Candidates for Deletion" and "Delete" catagories as the song is not in need of a page. Thanks. Russelnorthrop... 04:51, February 5, 2012 (UTC) i want to add it but not as a page. how can i add it without creating a own page for it? pls help. i'm newSerdox 04:54, February 5, 2012 (UTC) It's fine that you have the vid on your profile page, but we can't have an aticle on it. You can keep the video on your profile page up, as long as the author of the video has given you permission to. Russelnorthrop... 05:00, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Can you please explain me, why this shouln't be entered as info. it is about gta 5 and it 's a fact. don't get me wrong, i just try to understand the rules here. the theme song is a important part and fans would appreciate it, right? i have the npermission to share this. can i put it under videos or something like that? thxSerdox 05:05, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. It's just that we don't need a page on it because then new people will start saying we need pages for this song and that song and before we know it theirs another 2,000 useless pages added to the wiki. I think most people will know the song anyway, it was a popular song in its time (1970 i think?). Even if they don't know the song they can just Shazam it or look it up elsewhere. We're just not in need of this certain page. You are still free to edit any other pages though, remember that. The page just won't have sufficient information anyway, and it could cause copyright issues as well, like how at the moment we are in the middle of trying to delete mission scripts because the are copyright to R* Games. So just go edit some other pages, we need all the help we can get :) PS. From now on if you want to ask me a question you can do it here. Thanks Russelnorthrop... 05:18, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Okey, got it. :) But if i see someone else puts it in, i will get mad ;) Serdox 05:24, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Their won't be another page for it. That's a guarantee. We don't have a page for "Soviet Connection" by Michael Hunter (GTA IV theme) or "GTA: San Andreas Theme" by Young Maylay so yeah. Thanks for understanding :). PS Don't worry about my SIGNATURE. I'm just in the middle of something. [[User:Russelnorthrop|Russelnorthrop (ask me a question)]] 05:35, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Pizza This... Pizza This is already in the category of Businesses and Businesses in GTA IV. Just scroll down to the bottom of articles to see what categories they are in and if you think they belong in one that they aren't, you may add the page to that category (try and get one that already exists) :). Again sorry about my signature [[User:Russelnorthrop|Russelnorthrop (ask me a question)]] 06:56, February 5, 2012 (UTC)